


now let's be adults, baby

by soobiscuits



Series: When in Joseon; [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Historical, M/M, i'm gonna slot in a plot, it's supposedly a pwp but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobiscuits/pseuds/soobiscuits
Summary: Chanyeol wants to bed Kyungsoo.





	now let's be adults, baby

**Author's Note:**

> no long-ass summary is needed because this is THE joseon chansoo pwp i've been yakking about on twitter since the beginning of time 
> 
> title taken from exo-cbx's playdate (ya ikr the shock of such lyrics in the boys' seemingly innocent songs)
> 
> please click [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/13Ymx2E45yinNP7XXfgdSfIpghaOaAsXYI9kkkYrf9SM/edit?usp=sharing) for the glossary as i've used hangul!
> 
> enjoy!

“You need to bed him.”

“Huh?” says Chanyeol without glancing up from his book. His hand blindly gropes in the space next to his book as he means to grab the teacup before bringing it up to his lips.

“You need to bed Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol involuntarily sprays out the tea in his mouth.

“You _really_ need to bed Kyungsoo soon,” says Sehun. His impassive expression doesn’t change in the face of Chanyeol’s… (disgusting) action. It doesn’t falter either even though his words are… inappropriate. “Hyun and I cannot stand hearing any more of your moans at night.” 

Chanyeol freezes in the midst of wiping his mouth, the sleeve of his _durumagi_ plastered awkwardly against his lips. He slowly moves his eyes up to Sehun’s still-impassive face. “What… moans?”

Even though Chanyeol’s words are muffled, it seems that Sehun has heard them, and his eyes are impossibly void of emotions as he clears his throat. Then–

“ _S-Soo, please– P-Please– Ah, ahh– Mm– Please–_ ”

Chanyeol chokes on air.

“While both Hyun and I are really glad that you’re no longer having nightmares since you and Kyungsoo officially decided to get together, we aren’t that _glad_ to be hearing such… _sounds_ from you every night.”

“I…” murmurs Chanyeol, his sleeve still over his mouth, muffling his words. “I didn’t know.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Of course, you don’t. You were _dreaming_. And, I don’t know how but by some strange, weird occurrence your undergarments aren’t soiled in the mornings even though I’ve seen how… _erect_ your–” Sehun pointedly jerks his chin in the direction of Chanyeol’s crotch. “– _there_ was.”

Chanyeol unconsciously follows his friend’s line of sight and tilts his head down to look at his… _there_. His _durumagi_ isn’t tented, still flat (as it _should_ be), and Chanyeol doesn’t know why but he sighs in relief. 

“I don’t know why you sighed, but then again you’ve always been the strangest one of us three–”

“Hey!” Chanyeol splutters indignantly.

“–but, Chanyeol, just, please, _please_ for the love of your friends’ sanity and sleep, satisfy your desires soon, alright?” 

The pleading look on Sehun’s face is as genuine as the sincerity of Baekhyun always saying that Chanyeol is his Best Friend (while Sehun is just ‘ _b_ est _f_ riend’.)

“Also, your book is ruined.”

And Sehun dashes out of the room as Chanyeol groans in exasperation when he sees the wet, smudged pages. 

 

\---

 

“Chanyeol!”

 

At the call of his name, Chanyeol whirls around, and instantly earns himself an armful of his _yakhonja_. He dips his head down to bury his nose in the bed of hair, smiling upon getting a whiff of Kyungsoo’s scent— _nancho_ and earth.

“Mm, you smell nice, Soo.” 

Kyungsoo giggles. “You smell nice, too.” Then, an afterthought. “I’ve been missing you, Yeol.”

The arms around Chanyeol’s waist circle tighter, and Chanyeol feels his _yakhonja_ ’s face nuzzling deeper into his chest. From where he is, looking down at the boy (although Kyungsoo is already 18 years old), all Chanyeol sees is the way Kyungsoo’s _sangtu_ moves with every shake of his head as he buries his face into Chanyeol’s _durumagi_. It’s adorable, and while Chanyeol has received more of Kyungsoo’s hugs than he can count and remember, he can’t help but want to continue hugging his _yakhonja_ for as long as he can this time because it’s been awhile since he’s gotten one.

“I’ve been missing you, too, Soo,” replies Chanyeol. “Sorry that work took me away for a month.” In apology, he plants a light kiss on Kyungsoo’s crown before pulling himself away from his _yakhonja_ with a loud, mock sound of a _pop_. Chanyeol chuckles when Kyungsoo whines and lifts his head to shoot the older man a (mock) glare. Chanyeol’s heart wrenches (in a good, fond way); Kyungsoo is _so_ cute.

The glare wanes in the next moment, though, when Chanyeol suddenly dips his head down, edges it closer to Kyungsoo’s. He sees how Kyungsoo’s eyes are blowing wide, his surprise unhidden by the size of his beautiful orbs. Chanyeol also hears the barely-audible yet sharp inhalation that, most likely, unconsciously slipped past Kyungsoo’s lips, and he drops his gaze down to them. 

The sight of his _yakhonja_ ’s lips, parted and emitting warm breaths that pepper Chanyeol’s own parted lips, seem to have enchanted Chanyeol for he sees nothing but them in his narrowing field of vision. He finds them growing larger in his eyes, and in his daze, he doesn’t realise what he’s doing until he feels cold flesh upon his lips. 

Chanyeol snaps out of his daze to find himself kissing Kyungsoo. He pulls away slightly, lips hovering ever-so-closely to Kyungsoo’s. The boy’s eyes are closed, eyelids trembling. At the corners of Kyungsoo’s eyes tiny droplets of tears have welled, probably due to the cold of the winter, and Kyungsoo looks like he isn’t wearing a thick winter _durumagi_. There’s a pale shade of pink prettily dusting his cheeks and the late afternoon sun is beaming down and hitting the Kyungsoo’s face in all the right places, setting his good-looking facial features aglow. In Chanyeol’s eyes, his _yakhonja_ looks absolutely beautiful, absolutely ethereal. 

And absolutely _delectable_.

 _“You need to bed Kyungsoo.”_

Sehun’s words suddenly flash through Chanyeol’s head. 

_“You need to bed him.”_

Kyungsoo seems to have finally realised that Chanyeol has been unmoving for a while, and he slowly opens his eyes to look up at Chanyeol. “Yeol?”

Both Sehun’s words and Kyungsoo’s innocent call of his endearment inadvertently fire up Chanyeol’s desires, causing the simmering lust within him to suddenly _boil_ and Chanyeol _growls_. 

_“You really need to bed Kyungsoo.”_

It is as though a string within Chanyeol snapped. For in the next second, he’s snapping Kyungsoo’s body to his, arms attempting to gather up his _yakhonja_ and pull him close close _close_ to him. In the quietness of the Dos’ garden, the rustling sounds of their _durumagi_ s seem to be amplified, sounding so loud in Chanyeol’s ears. They also sound… lustful. Forbidden. 

_Desire._

Just then, Chanyeol suddenly slows down. He reinforces his grip around his _yakhonja_ ’s waist, hands cheekily sliding down to Kyungsoo’s ass with the intention of pinching a cheek with his fingers. And, despite the layers, Chanyeol manages to, chuckling and wincing in slight pain when Kyungsoo glares at him while digging into his sides with the knees he’s hooked around Chanyeol’s hips. Kyungsoo then tugs at Chanyeol’s ears, causing Chanyeol to whimper and pout—an expression unbefitting of a(n almost) twenty-seven-year-old. 

“ _Agi_ …” whispers Kyungsoo reproachingly but the tiny smile on his face betrays the fondness laced in his word.

“ _Yours_ ,” replies Chanyeol. “I’m your _agi_.” He dips his head and presses his lips onto Kyungsoo’s. His eyes flutter shut in pleasure. He gives his _yakhonja_ a feather-light peck, a sweet kiss. 

It’s the calm before the storm.

A low groan escapes Chanyeol at the same time Kyungsoo reciprocates by softly pressing back and barely a second later, Chanyeol _crushes_ his lips onto Kyungsoo’s with a growl, low and dark. 

“Mmp _f_ –” Kyungsoo gasps, evidently startled by his _yakhonja_. Chanyeol feels the front of his _durumagi_ being gripped, feels Kyungsoo’s knees digging harder into his sides, feels Kyungsoo’s legs coming up to wrap themselves around his waist. Tilting his head, Chanyeol deepens the kiss, his lips pressing against Kyungsoo’s over and over, over and over, and over and over. Even as he hears his _yakhonja_ gasping for air—those tiny, acute breaths of his sounding absolutely adorable—Chanyeol doesn’t stop. He takes and takes and _takes_.

And with every kiss, every breath he draws from Kyungsoo, it fuels the fire within him. It feeds the simmering, bubbling flame of lust inside of him until Chanyeol thinks he’s about to combust, his body feeling unbelievably hot. The heat spreads throughout his body, fogging up his vision, clouding his mind, messing up his logic. Chanyeol thinks he faintly hears yelling in his head, a gruff sound vaguely familiar as though he’s heard it before. 

Yet, just when he’s about to dismiss it, a crystal clear, sharp _moan_ shoots into Chanyeol’s consciousness– 

Kyungsoo.

–and ruthlessly pops the bubble Chanyeol’s enveloped in. Chanyeol’s eyes fly open at the same time he tears himself away from Kyungsoo (and those delicious lips of his). He finds himself breathing heavily, sounds of his panting loud in the tranquillity of the garden. He also hears Kyungsoo’s, vaguely making out how his _yakhonja_ ’s chest is heaving and faint wisps of white appearing and vanishing in front of his mouth. 

Now that he’s no longer enveloped in clouds of lust and desire, Chanyeol’s senses begin to return. His vision and mind start to clear, and his logic gradually returns. Chanyeol blinks his eyes, sight sharpening and when he finally _sees_ , he barely manages to stop himself from retracting his steps, from diving back in to claim Kyungsoo’s lips once more. 

His _yakhonja_ looks debauched. There’s a pretty shade of red pink red painting Kyungsoo’s cheeks, and it seems to be spreading to the rest of his face. Kyungsoo’s lips have always been full, plump, pink, but now they look even fuller, plumper, and are red red _red_. Swollen, Kyungsoo’s lips look utterly delicious and Chanyeol almost— _almost_ —abandons his returning logic, throws all caution to the wind to reclaim his _yakhonja_ ’s lips. Oh, he really wants to. He truly _wants_. 

Then, there are Kyungsoo’s eyes. His _fucking_ eyes. Oh god, Chanyeol wishes he hadn’t seen them. Kyungsoo was looking down, his eyelids quivering but then Chanyeol swallows. In such proximity, Kyungsoo must have heard his gulp, and when the boy looked up, Chanyeol has never, _never_ once wished that fucking much that he isn’t a civil servant, that he isn’t an adult, that he isn’t _responsible_. 

Chanyeol’s desire must have rubbed off on Kyungsoo. For in Kyungsoo’s eyes swirl the very emotions that Chanyeol felt moments before. It’s a storm of fiery heat and lust and want, and Chanyeol thinks he saw specks of red in Kyungsoo’s eyes for a split second. He blinks and they’re gone. 

“S-Soo?” Chanyeol gingerly murmurs. His sense of touch suddenly floods him just then and Chanyeol belatedly realises that he’s still carrying Kyungsoo in his arms, fingers curled tightly around his _yakhonja_ ’s waist. Kyungsoo’s legs are still wrapped around his hips, _hwa_ digging into his back (which is rather painful now that Chanyeol can feel). A pair of arms are still around his neck, fingers cheekily easing their way in Chanyeol’s _durumagi_ ’s to caress the back of his neck.

“Mm?” Kyungsoo hums as he continues to look up at Chanyeol. A small, lazy smile forms and causes the corners of his eyes to crinkle a little. The red pink red that painted Kyungsoo’s face has mostly dissipated, but the remaining shade of light pink that adorns his cheeks causes Kyungsoo to look like a _boksung-a_ and Chanyeol’s teeth inexplicably itches; he wants to bite into those tantalising cheeks. “Something you want to say, Yeol?”

An air of nonchalance drapes over Kyungsoo. His lazy smile, his pink cheeks, his relaxed posture. It’s as though he’s basking in a post-coitus afterglow of contentment (not that Chanyeol has ever done… _something_ to Kyungsoo for him to experience that—please believe him when he says they’re virgins ~~and pure~~ ). 

Chanyeol shakes his head and quickly looks elsewhere. Looking at _this_ Kyungsoo isn’t going to help him and his… _problem_ down there (which he only just horrifically realised he has). “Nothing,” he replies, returning Kyungsoo’s smile with a small smile of his own even though he’s looking at the patches of grass at his feet. “Just… Mm, it’s nothing.” 

Kyungsoo laughs then. “Alright, if you say so.” 

His laughter reminds Chanyeol of wind chimes, and the pretty and soothing sound makes Chanyeol give up. He easily redirects his gaze back to Kyungsoo, takes in his _yakhonja_ and his good-looking countenance. Dammit, Kyungsoo is so handsome. Just what did he do in his past life to have snagged this boy in this life? 

(Probably saved a country.)

Chuckling, Chanyeol dips his head to tenderly nose at his _yakhonja_ ’s still-pink cheeks, earning a beautiful peal of giggles from Kyungsoo. Since Chanyeol can’t bite (yet), this is the least he can do. Next time, he’s _definitely_ going to bite into them.

“I think it’s time for tea,” says Chanyeol as he gives Kyungsoo yet another light peck on the lips. “It’s been a while since I’ve had the _boksung-a_ tea you make so deliciously.”

And Chanyeol’s reply from Kyungsoo is that beautiful heart-shaped smile he loves.

 

\---

 

Chanyeol is writing a letter to one of his fellow court officials when he hears a sharp knock on the door. 

“Come in,” he says, tone lilting as a smile immediately forms on his face. He lifts his head in time to see the doors opening and Kyungsoo steps into the room. 

There’s a tray haphazardly balanced on one of Kyungsoo’s hand, and Chanyeol is reminded of the very first time he’d met his _yakhonja_. Mirth floods his countenance and Chanyeol inwardly chuckles at the (endearing) fact that, despite months of practice, Kyungsoo and tray-balancing still don’t get along well.

And the fact is clearly demonstrated when Kyungsoo almost— _almost_ —drops the tray while attempting to shut the doors with his available hand. The cloth draped over the tray slides a little, and the panicked squeak that Kyungsoo makes Chanyeol want to squeal. His _yakhonja_ is so cute, and Chanyeol very much wants to die. 

Fortunately, the food items on the tray live to see the light of Chanyeol’s room as Kyungsoo successfully delivers them to Chanyeol’s desk. “I brought you some of Yixing’s snacks,” says Kyungsoo. He places the tray in the space Chanyeol has just vacated of books and papers. He removes the cloth draped over the tray to reveal a plate of an assortment of tiny, pretty-looking delicacies. There’s also a pot of tea and a cup. “And, of course, my _boksung-a_ tea that you love so much.”

“Mm,” hums Chanyeol as he gently sets down the brush in his hand to reach out to the plate of snacks, only for it to be slapped away by Kyungsoo. A pout immediately graces Chanyeol’s face. “Soo...”

“Go wash your hands.”

“But I'm hungry!” whines Chanyeol. “And the bathroom is so far.” Then, a quick afterthought accompanied by a shit-eating grin. “Unless...”

Having moved a stool next to Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sits on it before gently lifting a piece of Yixing’s delicacies. And he rolls his eyes even before Chanyeol finishes his sentence. Pursing his lips, Kyungsoo deadpans, “How are you older than I am?”

“Because sometimes I’m not,” replies Chanyeol as he opens his mouth for Kyungsoo to feed him. Chewing, he continues, “And this is one of those times.”

Kyungsoo looks at him with disgust (but Chanyeol sees the fondness swirling in his _yakhonja_ ’s gorgeous eyes). “Don’t talk with your mouth full,” chides Kyungsoo as he dabs at Chanyeol’s lips with the sleeve of his _durumagi_ (because Chanyeol eats messily like an untaught child). “You’ll spray crumbs everywhere.”

“Will not,” retorts Chanyeol (and crumbs from the tiny pastry in his mouth come flying out).

“I’m not even going to waste my energy to reply you.” Kyungsoo raises a hand and positions it in front of Chanyeol’s face, palm almost meeting with the tip of Chanyeol’s nose. “So, shush and enjoy Xing’s pastries.”

Chanyeol knows an opportunity when he sees one, and he doesn’t waste any time to pull Kyungsoo’s hand down to his lap, his fingers easily finding their places in between Kyungsoo’s own. He ignores Kyungsoo’s soft protests and resistance, blowing a loud and exaggerated raspberry. “I’m not letting go.” And Chanyeol pouts, only to have to open his mouth in the next moment when Kyungsoo places another one of Yixing’s snacks at his lips. At his _yakhonja_ ’s pointed look, Chanyeol doesn’t have a choice but to stop being petulant and he obediently lets himself be fed by Kyungsoo. “Mm, _pat_.” 

“It seems that Xing hasn’t forgotten that you love _pat_ in your food,” says Kyungsoo. He makes a move to pour the tea into the cup, but he’s being stopped by Chanyeol who does it himself instead. 

Before sipping on the _boksung-a_ tea he loves so much, Chanyeol smiles. “Remind me to thank him later.” 

Kyungsoo nods as he brings another of Yixing’s snacks up to Chanyeol’s lips, and Chanyeol eats it, letting out a satisfied hum. Then, when Kyungsoo dabs at Chanyeol’s lips again with the sleeve of his _durumagi_ (because crumbs), Chanyeol surprises him by opening his mouth wide and he almost— _almost_ —captures Kyungsoo’s fingers. He shamelessly chases after them, hiding a laugh behind his hand when Kyungsoo hastily backs away and almost falls off the stool.

Chanyeol may not have succeeded but seeing how Kyungsoo’s face (albeit glaring murderously at him) instantly flushes a brilliant shade of crimson, he deems his act a success anyway. Teasing his young _yakhonja_ is so, so fun.

Silence descends on Chanyeol’s room then, and Chanyeol hides a snicker behind the rim of his cup as he watches a flustered Kyungsoo rearrange his _durumagi_. Putting down his cup, Chanyeol extends a hand towards his _yakhonja_ and thoughtfully straightens the creases around Kyungsoo’s knees before patting one of them. His hand doesn’t leave that knee, though, fingers gently drumming on it, and Chanyeol barely— _barely_ —manages to stifle a laugh when he sees how red Kyungsoo’s face still is.

“B-By the way,” Kyungsoo suddenly pipes up. “Your birthday’s coming up. What do… What do you wish to have for a gift?”

 _You_ , Chanyeol immediately thinks. There’s no hesitation at all. 

_I want you._

Shame washes over Chanyeol a moment later when he realises the extent of his thoughts, and he hides his flaming face behind a hand as he fakes a cough. And another when he feels his face still burning. After a short bout of (fake) coughs and a large gulp of tea (courtesy of a worried Kyungsoo who all but shoved the cup to Chanyeol’s lips), Chanyeol says, “I’m alright with anything, Soo. It’s a gift from you, so I’m alright with anything.” 

If Kyungsoo notices how artificially delighted Chanyeol’s tone was, he doesn’t mention it. Instead, he bites his bottom lip and whines, “But...” 

His _yakhonja_ ’s unexpected (and adorable) whining only serves to rile Chanyeol up more, and the extinguishing flames that were heating his face abruptly come back to life. Chanyeol feels like he’s about to combust. “D-Don’t rack your pretty head over s-something as trivial as this,” he says, tripping over his words as he tries not to focus on how Kyungsoo is chewing on his bottom lip and looking _absolutely cute_. “I’m really fine with anything that you give me.”

Kyungsoo stops abusing his bottom lip. “Anything...?” he tentatively asks.

Chanyeol fails to pretend to not have seen how Kyungsoo’s eyes are suddenly twinkling. While it isn’t that his _yakhonja_ ’s eyes don’t sparkle on other days, but months of being with Kyungsoo has Chanyeol discovering… quirks. And one of Kyungsoo’s quirks is how those beautiful eyes of his light up whenever an idea strikes him. 

(While they were planning for Yixing’s birthday [also known as that rainy day whatever higher powers blessed the Do household with Yixing] the previous month, Kyungsoo’s eyes had suddenly lit up. And the idea he presented thoroughly shocked Chanyeol. He had no idea his young _yakhonja_ possessed such… inappropriate [for the lack of a _nicer_ synonym] thoughts.

For Kyungsoo had suggested gifting Yixing a night at their village’s _maeeumgul_.

That day, Chanyeol learnt to never judge a book by its cover.)

So, when uneasiness seeps into Chanyeol, he isn’t surprised. He doesn’t show it, though. Forcing the corners of his lips to curl upwards into a smile, Chanyeol nods. “Yes. Anything is fine, Soo.”

“Al…right then. I'll think about it.”

The uncertain smile on Kyungsoo’s face is adorable, and it turns the smile on Chanyeol’s face genuine. He fondly pinches Kyungsoo’s cheek, ignoring the protests coming from Kyungsoo and the futile slaps to his offending hand. Laughing, Chanyeol stops. He softly thumbs that cheek, smile widening when Kyungsoo nestles that side of his face into Chanyeol’s palm. 

“Why don't you think about it on the way home?” Chanyeol says quietly. “For now, you should join me in finishing Xing’s snacks and this pot of tea.”

Kyungsoo stiffens. His eyes dart to the lone cup on the tray. “There’s only one cup, though?”

“So?” Chanyeol tilts his head in question, eyes widening in supposed innocence. “What’s the big deal with sharing a cup when we've shared _more_.”

Kyungsoo’s face instantly goes impossibly red.

And the corners of Chanyeol’s lips can’t help but curl upwards. Teasing his _yakhonja_ is so fun.

 

\---

 

He should have known. 

Chanyeol should have realised the moment Baekhyun and Sehun suddenly sandwiched him and force-walked him to their current location when he questioned them on _why are we going this way when the teahouse is behind us?_

“This isn’t the teahouse.”

With his arms still tightly curled around Chanyeol’s elbow ( _“What if you run away when I let go!?”_ ), Baekhyun barks out a loud sarcastic laugh. “Of course, it is!” He ignores the sideward glare Chanyeol shoots at him to patronisingly pat at Chanyeol’s shoulder. “My dear Young Master Park, please recall that a _maeeumgul_ technically _is_ a teahouse.” 

On Chanyeol’s other side, Sehun nods sagely. His all-knowing expression angers Chanyeol and he very much wants to slap it off. Alas, he can’t because he’s a hostage, held against his will, both arms locked in place by his _friends_. The nerve of them to bring him to this- to this (pretentious) _teahouse_.

Face still murderous, Chanyeol hisses, “Does Yixing know about this? That you two were going to come here?” For some reason, he doesn’t want to ask if his _yakhonja_ knows, too. Though, Chanyeol highly thinks that he won’t like the answer to that question ( _read: no_ ).

Baekhyun nods and hums in affirmation. “We sought permission from him.” 

Sehun, too, nods. “We may be at the _maeeumgul_ but we won’t be engaging in any _activities_ that would betray Xing.” A grin suddenly forms. “We’re _purely_ here just to grab drinks and celebrate your birthday like lads do!” 

“With company,” Baekhyun adds, smirking. “ _Beautiful_ company.”

It’s only when Baekhyun and Sehun are dragging Chanyeol into the _maeeumgul_ does he realise that only Yixing had been mentioned in Sehun’s spiel of _we won’t be engaging in any activities_. 

_Oh no._

 

“Young Master Park, it’s been a while.”

Chanyeol can only muster a small, patronising smile when being called upon by _Artificial Love_ ’s most renowned _gisaeng_ , Joohyun.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been here, haven’t we, Joohyun?” Baekhyun pipes up from across the table. The salacious wink that he sends in Joohyun’s direction almost causes Chanyeol to spit out the tea in his mouth. “I’ve missed you, beautiful.”

Chanyeol cocks a brow in disbelief. Whatever happened to _won’t be engaging in any activities that would betray Yixing_?

“You flatter me, Young Master Baekhyun,” says Joohyun as she bows her head and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ears. Where there ought to be shades of pink dusting her cheeks, there aren’t any, and Chanyeol briefly wonders just how many of such compliments Joohyun has had received for her not to blush.

Another feminine voice shrills out in the room. “What about me! Am I not missed? Am I not beautiful?”

Seated (awfully) close to Sehun is Sooyoung, another of _Artificial Love_ ’s more popular _gisaeng_. There’s an exaggerated pout on her youthful, pretty face, and her arms are folded in front of her chest. She’s darting her puppy-like eyes around, and Chanyeol pointedly avoids them, suddenly finding the embroidery on Joohyun’s _hanbok_ sleeve interesting.

Expectedly, Baekhyun saves the day. “Of course!” He does yet another one of his salacious winks (and Chanyeol _just had to_ look up in time to see it; _the horror_ ). “Beautiful Sooyoung, we’ve missed you, too.”

“That’s more like it,” says Sooyoung, pleased. And then Chanyeol is reminded why she’s popular when she, too, winks seductively at Baekhyun while biting on her lower lip. 

“If you’re wondering where’s Soojung, Young Master Sehun,” Joohyun suddenly says. She’s not looking at Sehun, her eyes watching the movement of her hands instead as she brings up the teapot and pours into small cups the _boksung-a_ tea Baekhyun ordered. “She’s with Young Master Lee and his company in the next room.” 

Chanyeol immediately snaps his eyes to Sehun, gaze softening when he sees how wistful his friend looks. Sehun and Soojung, another of _Artificial Love_ ’s _gisaeng_ s, have had history before Sehun entered the Park household. From what Chanyeol could glean from his mother, Soojung was supposed to be their servant as well but the owner of _Artificial Love_ got to her first before Sehun could bring Mistress Park to her. Even though it’s been years, Chanyeol knows that Sehun still blames himself for Soojung’s current predicament. It seems that no number of visits to and gifts for his childhood friend will be sufficient to set Sehun free from his guilt. 

“Don’t worry, Young Master Sehun,” Sooyoung says, a hand gently resting on Sehun’s forearm. There’s a small smile on her face. “Young Master Lee is an alright person.”

“I’m not worried about Youngho’s master,” Sehun quietly says, the first words he’s spoken since they entered the establishment. He fiddles with the tiny fork in his fingers, snacks forgotten, expression forlorn. “I don’t know who’s in his company, and that’s what worries me.”

There’s a _thump_ and Chanyeol sees the teapot being set onto the table. Then, Joohyun is saying, “You should be used to it. You can’t be here all the time to babysit her.” She starts handing out the cups filled with _boksung-a_ tea, svelte digits grasping their rims and gently placing them down in front of Chanyeol and Baekhyun who nod in acknowledgement. Sooyoung receives hers with both her hands and a respectful bow of her head. 

Joohyun holds up the last cup. “Soojung knows what she’s doing,” she says, eyes looking at Sehun; they’re soft, yet steely. “So, please, trust that she’ll make correct decisions, that she’ll do the right things.” Bypassing the array of plates filled with a colourful assortment of snacks and pastries, Joohyun places the cup in front of Sehun. “Trust that she’ll do things in her benefit.”

Sehun’s set down his fork and is returning Joohyun’s gaze. Chanyeol notices how wistfulness no longer defines Sehun’s eyes.

“I… shall.” Sehun nods, and a smile slowly spreads across his handsome face. “Thank you, Joohyun. Please do continue to take care of her.”

Such a sight isn’t rare. Joohyun speaking in this manner to individuals who are (usually) of higher social status isn’t all that seldom. Her behaviour is known amongst _Artificial Love_ ’s patrons, and is, believe or not, one of the reasons she’s the _maeeumgul_ ’s most popular _gisaeng_. Chanyeol supposes that patrons actually look her up for advice. 

It’s amazing. _Joohyun_ is amazing.

The same cannot be said for society, though. Joohyun’s behaviour surely will not be accepted if the public knows of it. As a _gisaeng_ , her social status is beneath most, if not all, of _Artificial Love_ ’s patrons. Yet, Joohyun seems to have never once cared about that. She doesn’t mince her words, doesn’t beat around the bush, and would never bother to soften the blow of her honest thoughts and opinions. While Chanyeol doesn’t know anything from when Joohyun was just starting out in this industry, the Joohyun that he’s known for the past decade has always been like this. Unapologetically honest and real, aloof and seemingly icy. Yet, she’s also kind and gentle, empathetic and unbelievably warm-hearted. 

Chanyeol counts himself as fortunate to be friends (in Joohyun’s words) with this beautiful lady.

Someone suddenly yawns. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t stop it,” Baekhyun apologises. He does not look the least bit apologetic and Chanyeol rolls his eyes. _Of course_.

Sehun raises his cup. “I propose a toast.” 

“Here, a toast from me to you, Young Master Park,” says Joohyun as she, too, raises her cup of tea. “Happy birthday.”

Chanyeol is about to raise his own small cup when Baekhyun shoves an identical cup in front of him. Chanyeol cocks a brow in question and confusion.

“I know we aren’t supposed to be drinking this but, c’mon, it’s your birthday, Chanyeol!” There’s a smirk on Baekhyun’s face. “Let loose and down this cup of _sul_.”

Chanyeol balks at the mention of the identity of the liquid sloshing around in Baekhyun’s unsteady hand. He briefly wonders if Baekhyun has been discreetly sipping on _sul_ himself because, now that Chanyeol finally takes a good look at his friend, Baekhyun’s face is tinged with a light shade of red and his eyes look glazed over. He’s also leaning on Sooyoung, an arm around her, head resting on her shoulder.

“I…” Chanyeol begins to say, eyes darting around the table to seek help from his other companions. Sehun pointedly looks away while Joohyun only smiles. Sooyoung jerks her chin at the cup in Baekhyun’s hand, mouths _just take it_. Her smirk mirrors Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol sighs. He probably should get new friends. 

_I’m so sorry, Soo_ , Chanyeol guiltily thinks as he receives the cup of _sul_ from Baekhyun before shakily lifting it to his lips. He reluctantly parts his lips and throws the cup back, wincing when the liquid flows into his mouth and down his throat. It sears. 

Although he appreciates how light and smooth the alcohol was, Chanyeol finds his comment halting at the tip of his tongue as the fiery aftertaste of the _sul_ explodes in his mouth and he squeezes his eyes shut and scrunches his nose.

Chanyeol misses the smirks forming on his companions’ faces.

**Author's Note:**

> did you expect that? me neither
> 
> or mayhaps i decided to post this because of the lack of acknowledgement at work... so please shower me with comments ;;;;;
> 
> twitter: soobiscuits
> 
> come yell at me to continue writing this because HAHAHAHAHAHAH CLIFFHANGER have fun waiting y'all


End file.
